The Alex Russo Story
by BrokenGirlWithBrokenDreams
Summary: Alex's parents died when she was a baby, the Russo's adopt her, will she find love in the older son, Justin? or will she run away when she get's older to find out who or what she really is? Srry I suck at Summarys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One,

A New Home

My name is Alexandra Mary Jane Thomson. But I go by Alex. Alexandra just makes me feel old. I'm an orphan, my parents died when I was a baby. There's only four people in this orphanage including me. Everyone else has been adopted. So now it's just me and my three best friends, Callie, Josh, and Sara. Sara and Callie are twins and Callie is dating Josh. Sara just isn't into boys yet. I'm the youngest of us all. I'm four years old. The girls are five and Josh is six. I'm actually really smart for my age. I have the brains of a collage student. I don't know why but I have icy silver eyes with icy blue specks and it's that color rimmed around the silver.

"Kids get dressed in your nicest cloths, we have a family wanting to adopt!" Said Amanda. She's the lady that owns this prison. I never like dressing up but I had to. I got dressed in a silver knee length dress with an icy blue ribbon wrapped around my waist. It was sleeveless so I put on a white jean jacket. And I also put on silver ballet flats with a small half inch heel. I walked downstairs and saw everyone already down there. "There you are, Alexandra. Come over here and stand next to Joshua." This is why I hated Amanda, she called everyone by their first name, I hated it.

I stood next to Josh and then the family came out of a room. They were all really pretty. There was a woman, a man, and two boys. Again all really pretty. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Russo. These are what we had left." She said it like we were just items. I glared at her. "Amanda, just so you know we aren't items. And you said it like we were items." I said. She glared at me, I glared back. We never really liked each other. "Anyway, this is Colleen, Sara, Joshua, and that's Alexandra." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, aren't you all so cute. I'm Teresa, my husband Jerry and my two sons Max and Justin." Teresa said. Justin looked to be two years older than me and Max looked a year older than me. Something was different about this family. "Kids, why don't you tell them a little about yourselves." I wanted so badly to walk up to her and punch her in the face. "Well, I like to be called Callie, and I go wherever my sister goes." Callie said.

"I'm Sara, and I like to play outside in the rain." Sara said.

"I like to be called Josh and I like to play football, video games, and just hang out." Josh said.

"I like to be called Alex or Lexi, I'm honest, smart, and just different." I said. Jerry and Teresa looked at each other. Jerry walked up to me and picked me up. "We'll take Alex here." Again, I sound like and item. I looked at him with a brow raised. "Oh, sorry, I mean we'll like to adopt Lexi, please. Better?" He asked me. I smiled and hugged him. He laughed. "Great, why don't you leave her here to pack and we can sign those adoption papers." Amanda said. Jerry put me down and him and Teresa went to sign papers. "We are so happy for you, Alex. Come on we'll help you pack." My friends grabbed me by the hand and up to my room. Justin and Max stayed where they were and talked.

When I was done packing my friends helped carry my things downstairs. Which wasn't much. "Okay, Alex, ready to go home?" Teresa said. I smiled. I nodded. Jerry picked me up and we all left I saw Callie and Sara crying on Josh's shoulder. I waved bye to them, but Amanda gave me the bird. I stuck my tongue out at her. We got to my new home in about thirty minutes. Jerry carried my stuff up stairs while Teresa led me to the apartment. "This is Justin's room." She showed me a light blue room with posters of aliens on his walls. Geek.

"This is Max's room." She showed my a green room that stunk really bad. I covered my nose and ran away from the room. She was laughing at me. "Come on," she grabbed my hand and led me to another room that smelled batter than Max's room. "This is mine and Jerry's room." It was a dark red color with a big bed in the center with a flats screen on one wall. It was pretty nice actually. "And if you go up these stairs it leads to a whole top floor which will belong to you." She lead me up a winding staircase and I gaped at what I was seeing. There was a flat screen TV on one wall and a whole window on another. Two leather couches. A mini fridge. She led me in further and showed me the bathroom. It was about the size of my room back at the orphanage.

She opened this one room and there was a guitar and a piano, plus an easel in there. "We aren't done decorating your room because we didn't know what you liked, so we're going to take you shopping to pick out furniture and paint colors. So until then you'll sleep in Justin's room." I nodded. "Now, how about you get changed and come down stairs for Wrestling?" I nodded. She left and closed the door behind her. I changed into a pair of shorts and a purple T-shirt. I took off my shoes and put on some ankle socks.

I walked down the stairs and saw Teresa at the stove making something. "Something smells good, mom, what is it?" Justin asked. Jerry saw me and came over to pick me up. "I'm just making New York Steak and some other things."

"Yeah, but, honey, your New York Steak is the best. You'll love it, Alex." He said.

"I'm sure I'm will." Jerry put me down and I ran over to the couch. I jumped up on it and turned on the TV. I changed it to the channel where wrestling was on. Jerry sat next to me and we watched. We apparently liked the same wrestler. When he won we were dancing around the living room. The rest of the family was just sitting there watching us. "What? He won!" Jerry said and I laughed. "Anyway, dinner is ready." Teresa said. We all sat down at the table and devoured the food. I swear me and Jerry ate more then anyone else.

I also chugged down my Coke. "Okay, it's time for bed. Come on, Alex, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." She said. I followed her to Justin's room and handed me some PJ's. She pointed out the bathroom and said that when I was done getting changed to walk back in Justin's room. So when I was done I went back into the room and saw Justin playing videogames in the dark. I walked up to him and sat down.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"Halo 3." He said. I nodded.

"Cool. Cool." He laughed. I glared. Then he yawned. "We should probably go to sleep now." I nodded. I climbed up on the top bunk and was out before my head hit the pillow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I jumped out of bed almost falling down _off_ the bed and walked out to the kitchen. "Morning, princess." Jerry said and picked me up.

"Morning, daddy." I said.

"You called me dad?" He seemed shocked.

"Well you are my daddy. We have the adoption papers to prove it." Everyone laughed. I was set down at the table and there was a plate of food in front of me. I completely devoured it. "Okay, you little piggy. Why don't you go on upstairs and get dress than we can go shopping." Teresa said.

"Okay, mama." I said then ran up the stairs. I got dress in a simple pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and a pair of converse. I brushed my teeth and my hair then went downstairs to see everyone ready to go. So off we went to get my new stuff for my new life.


	2. Auther's Note Sorry!

Name change: It is now "BrowniesAreGood"

And I kind need some help with this story! I'm open to all suggestions!! And sorry I haven't update for a really long time, I've been busy!! Still Luvs you guys though!!

Sincerely, BrowniesAreGood


End file.
